Autumn Serenade
by faerydoll k
Summary: When a 'star' landed on the mansion of the rich wolf and has lost her memories.She then found herself remembering 2 different types of her life."Things my heart used to know,things yearning to be remembered,that song sum1 sings...on a journey to the past"


~~~ Here I am in yet, another story! Hahaha now how am I suppose to update my other fics? And I had another story in mind too! Mwahahahaha! Anyway its our sembreak so I'm kinda free but I have training too -__- ok I hope you will like this now go! 

**SUMMARY:******You just have to read it or else it'll be useless….. all you have to know is this is a story about lovers takes an impossible journey from yesterday 'till tomorrow **S+S!!!**

_Lyrics_

~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~ Autumn Serenade 

"An agonizing journey from yesterday 'till tomorrow' 

Prologue: _Blown Whispers_

       **In a time beyond our imagination, in a certain place and time where history wasn't born yet, lies a man named Xiao Lang Li.**

**       He has been living peacefully with his family with no worries at all. Everything was so perfect, so perfect that he can't even know what was left missing. But he knew quite well, his heart is yearning for something. **

**       Xiao Lang grown to be a great fighter and a man himself. A lot of people adores him especially women, but of course some were envious too.  He always had this smile on and that added to the things that make him so popular with women. It seems like hearts could easily melt with his smiles, until he met this **_special someone_** and makes his smile even better than before.  **

**However, that **_special someone_** took those smiles away after she had made it much complete and true before. And since then everything **_change _**. . .**

**       It all began in that autumn night. All were expecting this **_'rain'_**, not just an ordinary rain but this so-called **_'misty-rain'_**. It was a very famous legend among those people on that time. **

**       The legend says that in the middle of the season of fall it will rain, and that unusual things will happen, spirits will go down to tied up people's destiny by using what they called the threads of fate . . .**

**       In that very night, Xiao Lang was alone beside the window, playing the music box on his hands, waiting for the endless rain to cease. Abruptly he heard a nostalgic song from the horizon the voice soothed his soul as the sound drifted from his ears. **

**       The man can't restrain himself from following his instinct. Only one thing cross in his mind and that is to find out where that voice is coming from. And ALAS! He was outside, like he was in a trance still holding the music box.**

**       Soon the words get clearer, and notice the sadness within the tone.**

_ A voice from the past, joining yours and mind_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on . . . Melodies of life, _

_To the sky beyond the flying birds---_

_Forever and beyond . . ._

       He becomes aware of his surroundings. He had gone too far than he expected, here he is beside a young tree with lots of branches and in front of him was a lake. But that isn't the only thing he saw, a girl was also in there standing in the middle of the lake, crying. 

**       He didn't attempt to come any closer afraid to scared the angel before him. Xiao Lang look a little bit closer, the girl seems to glow because of the rain. **

_In your dearest memories, _

_Do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close _

_and now leaves me behind. _

       She continues to sing, although some words were not clear because of the sobs but she still go on singing with her heart.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody _

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life--- Come circle round_

_And grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember_

       She finishes the song, she was soaked up by the rain and not to mention that she's been standing in the lake and the water was just below her chest. 

**       His emotions take over him. And that let him walk towards the girl; slowly he saw the better view of her face, her uncontrollable sadness. He didn't know how to describe her nor his feelings. **

**       The music box slipped away from his hand but she didn't mind at all and without his mind saying so, he gave her his coat. Finally she looks up to him revealing her emerald pools. Her eyes showing mixed feelings fear, sadness, confusion and things he couldn't quite describe just like her beauty**_, how can someone still looks so pretty when crying? _

**       Soon he let his emotion fully controls him, and from there he wrap his arms around her. They both felt something they haven't felt before. All of a sudden some sort of glowing lights kept on falling down its shape was like snow. Both were engrossed with each other's presence but not a word escapes from their mouths, only the rain and the music box was heard.**

**This time . . . this moment . . . both were in different world . . . The rain fell harder, the two of them shiver and ask to themselves . . . **_Since when did rain become a comfort spell? . . ._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**YaY! I finish the prologue! So how was it? I made it a long time ago . . . hehe kidding just last year! It was still confusing ne? of what was the plot right? But on the next chapter the REAL story will begin. This was short but prologue is supposed to be short ne? the song I use was "Melodies of Life" FF9 song. I'll be using that song twice here in this story because it kinda reflects how the whole thing started and how it goes on… well please review! I'll be really happy if you do that! **

****


End file.
